


Lunch

by sabershadowkat



Series: Nightdreams [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Lunch

"...And I think that this, er, de-demon would be best dispatched if you two were to...to...er...," Giles trailed off, flipping through the pages in the book in his hand. "Oh, wrong book. Excuse me." 

Spike dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling with a look of utter boredom on his face. Sitting at the table in the new ‘Slayer Central', he and Buffy were being briefed on the new demon that was terrorizing Sunnydale. "Maybe we should have Rupert go out there and lecture the bloody thing to death," he suggested. 

Buffy giggled and rose from her seat across the table from him. "It'll only work if he uses words like ‘rubicund' and ‘superciliousness' and ‘sepulchral,'" she said, rounding the table. 

Spike rolled his head towards her as she hopped up on the edge of the table. "Where did you learn words like that?" 

"A book I'm reading," Buffy replied. "So, Spike, are you hungry?" 

"What?" Spike said, frowning at her as he returned his head to its normal, upright position. 

Buffy smile seductively at him and inched her short skirt up. "Well, for you, it's technically lunch- time." 

"Slayer," he hissed, turning his head rapidly to see Giles in his office, looking through piles of books. When he turned his head back to her, her skirt was around her waist and her legs were spread wide. His eyes bulged, as did his pants. "Sl-Sl-Sl-" 

"Stutter much?" Buffy asked, sliding her hands down and spreading apart her silken lips, exposing herself to him. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" 

Spike could only stare at her darkened clit, the lighter pick labia surrounding it and the slit that led to her core. Now he knew what it meant to salivate, because he was doing it right then. Her ring fingers and pinkies moved in and separated the slit, and he saw the darkened entry to her heat. 

He growled and slid his chair over so he was directly in front of her. It squeaked loudly on the tile floor and his head shot around to check on Giles. The former Watcher was still occupied in his search. 

"Spike, Buffy-pie is on special today, but it's for a limited time only," Buffy said in a low, throaty voice. 

Spike physically twitched at her words as a bolt of electricity shot right to his groin. With a groan, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the table as he lowered his face to her open- faced pussy sandwich. She hissed in pleasure as he licked along her opening, the dove inside with his tongue, tasting her honey. 

She tasted sweet and salty and hot and tangy. He thrust his tongue in and out of her, then dragged it up her slit and circled around her hard nubbin. She moaned and he saw her head fall back. Her legs rose to rest on his shoulders, her thighs pressing lightly against his ears. Her hips arched up slightly, asking him to suck her. So he did. 

Pulling the darker berry into his mouth, he sucked and licked and bit it lightly with his blunt teeth. Her thighs pressed harder against his head as he continued to pleasure her. When her hips started moving up and down in rhythm with his ministrations, he flicked her clit rapidly with the tip of his tongue and was rewarded by her silent, shuddering orgasm. 

He dipped his mouth again, eating up the juices that flowed from her core until her legs slid off his shoulders, falling limply to his sides. Raising his head, he licked his lips and growled, "Delicious lunch, pet." 

"Ah, I think I found it." Spike's head jerked at Giles' voice, and his arm shot out, knocking the books on the table in front of him to the floor. 

Buffy lifted her eyes from the book she was reading on the opposite side of the table and arched her brow. "Nightdreaming again, Spike?" she asked, her lips quirking. 

He shot a glare at her, then dropped his hands to his lap where the hard erection pressed into his zipper. He needed to find a cold shower and fast. 

"Now, to kill this demon," Giles returned to his lecture. "I think..." 

"That you should go lecture it to death," Buffy interrupted. "Just be sure to use words like ‘insouciantly' and ‘vituperation' and ‘cullisance.'" 

Spike's eyes widened as he recalled the beginning of his nightdream, causing his cock to twitch painfully. To cover up his reaction, he asked, "What type of bloody book are you reading, Slayer?" 

Buffy grinned. "How to Murder the Man of Your Dreams." 

 

End


End file.
